


Dean Winchester is a universe.

by deanjohnsmith



Series: Destiel ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanjohnsmith/pseuds/deanjohnsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Castiel, Dean Winchester is a universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is a universe.

To Castiel, Dean Winchester is a universe. 

It’s not a thing that the angel would ever let Dean hear him say, but the comparison is always there at the forefront of his mind, and it’s only become truer the longer that he’s known Dean.

He is a planet, so filled with  _life_ ; the very  _essence_  of humanity. 

When he smiles, in those rare moments that it happens, his eyes crinkle with mirth. When he cries, those same eyes redden in a poorly masked attempt to hide his sorrows. When he sings, it’s to songs on the radio that he doesn’t know the words to, but vaguely knows the tune. 

He is a sun, burning so bright in the face of everything. 

But the problem with a sun is that anything that gets too close burns up. It’s why Dean doesn’t allow people to get too close, and Castiel knows it. When so people you know, and so many people you love, die around you, it begins to take its toll on you.

He is a constellation; so complex at first glance, and yet upon further examination, all the pieces fit together to form a projected image

Everyone sees something different, which isn’t always what Dean wants them to see. They connect the dots, and form the wrong conclusions. They see anger, and blood, and violence, when all Castiel sees is beauty.

For a few brief moments, he can be a supernova. He bursts, brilliantly, suddenly, and he could outshine whole galaxies if given the chance. 

It’s the times when he’s impassioned by the thrill of the hunt, breath quickening as he gives chase with a white-knuckled grip on his weapon. The adrenaline is what brings life to his features, coursing through his veins and jolting him from his standstill to a rousing and thundering brigade.

Or it’s the times when he’s winning at a game of pool, laughter ringing throughout the steadily emptying dive bar as he lounges idly against the nearest wall, one hand clasping a pool cue, whilst the other holds tight to his drink of choice for the night. He seems alive in a whole different way then, a way in which few others but those closest to him are privileged enough to see first hand. 

But, all at once, he can become a black hole; a darkening void that will swallow anything and anyone that passes by. So wrapped up in his own crushing desolation that nothing can permeate its hold. He sinks, deeper and deeper, isolating himself so that no-one else is pulled in and ruined along with him. 

When that happens, Castiel wants to take the hunter’s face in his hands, and kiss away every frown line, until he becomes a cluster of stars; smile bright, eyes twinkling with the promise of something more. He wants to tell Dean that whilst all he feels is darkness, his soul is bright. 

And he can be an asteroid, hurtling through the atmosphere on a collision course with anything in his way. An unstoppable force against an immovable object, colliding and fracturing, but never once halting.  

What others would describe as stubborn and brutish, Castiel would describe as headstrong. When he has an objective, when there’s something worth fighting for, nothing and no-one can stop him.

But more than that, he is breathtaking. 

And Castiel has never loved the universe more. 


End file.
